Truth or Love
by DracoMalfoys Luver
Summary: A DracoHermione.. or.. BlaiseHermione fan fic... you choose what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction... I hope people don't critize me tooo awful bad. Haha. Well, I do not own any character in this story, J.K.Rowling does. This is a romance including Hermione and Draco(main characters)...other characters are included also. You chose the way the story goes!

* * *

"I bet I can do it," said the sly voice of a young man comming out of the darkness. He was tall with blonde hair falling into his seductive silver, blue eyes. He had a slim body, not to skinny, but just perfect. He wore a long black robe with green stitching and a Slytherin patch. Underneath the robe was a black pair of silky boxers."I can make that filthy mudblood, Hermione Granger, fall head over heels for me... then fuck her. I mean, come on... who could resist Draco Malfoy?"

"You can't do it, it's imposible! Hermione Granger is to smart to fall for someone like you Malfoy. She would know what you were up to the second you said hello to her," responded another voice. He was also tall with chocolate, brown hair and even darker brown eyes. He had a nice body with a muscular build.He wore the same robe as Draco, but underneath he was clothed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He was sitting in a circle with Crab, Goyle and some more of the Slytherin 7th years. "Not to mention, she's a goody goody, a virgin. Even if she does fall in love, she won't give it up," Everyone agreed that Hermione would never fall for anything like that.

"Come on, Zambini, make bet with me. Think I can't do it? Then let's go, or are you afraid?" sneered Draco.

"Alright then, it's a bet. If you can do it before I get to her, or anyone else does.. I will give you my room. Since I am Head Boy, I think you'll like my room, right next to the mud-blood. But if I get her or anyone else does, I get your inheritence from your father," challenged Blaise.

"It's a deal. But the catch is.. you can't fall in love. Once you fall in love, the other wins."

"And you have to give her up forever... It has to be done by they end of this year." Blaise snickered because he knew that Draco couldn't do it. Even if Blaise couldn't get Hermione to fall in love and sleep with him, he would still get the inheritence. He just needed to make sure Draco didn't do it before anyone else.

-----------------------------

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Harry. Harry had grown a lot, he was more mature then most of the guys in their year. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He no longer wore glasses, he wore contacts that made his eyes white. He had gotten into the punk scene lately. He had his lip pierced, his eye brow, and his ears were gaged to a size 2. He wasen't very tall, taller then most of the girls in Hogwarts though. He wore a robe that was a little too big for him, but that's how he liked it. He had on a T-shirt that said 'Want to meet Satan? Just say Hi.'

"I'm just making sure I have all my homework done from over the summer," said Hermione in a sweet, innocent voice. She had grown so much over the summer. She was short and had a very nice body. She went from the flat chested, bucked tooth, frizzy haired little girl.. to someone so beautiful. Her body was perfect, molded with curves in all the perfect places. She had curly hair that came down just past her sholders. Her eyes were a light milk chocolately brown color. "I wouldn't want to start the new school year as the Head Girl who didn't do her assignments."

"Alright, well I'm going to head down to the common room. I'll see you in the morning." said Harry. He was just about to leave when Ron walked in the Heads common room.

"Hey guys! What are you doing Harry? It's past 11 o'clock! We have to be careful going back to the common room," Ron sounded annoyed. Ron was very tall. He was a little chubby and as immature as he's always been. He still had bright red hair but it was died a midnight black. He had also gotten into the punk scene with Harry. He had his one ear gaged to a size 0. He had his lip pierced in 3 places. The middle, the left, and the right. He put spike labrets in.

"Alright! We'll see you tomorrow cutie!" shouted Ron and Harry as they left. Just then Blaise Zambini walked in the Head's common room.

"Hey there sexy, going to bed anytime soon? or are you going to stay up doing all your homework over again?" lauged Blaise. Last school year, Hermione had developed a little crush on Blaise.

She turned red and responded with an attitude, "Actually.. Mr. Zambini, I am just making sure I have all the assignments finished."

"Oh okay. Hey, I have something I want to show you. It's in my room and it's way to heavy to carry out here. Can you come in and see it?" asked Blaise

_'Oh my! He actually likes me! He wants me to go into his room with him!'_ she thought to herself. "I have more important things to do then follow you into your room because you are having a horny moment," said Hermione. She got up with all her books and headed into her room. She couldn't believe she said that to herself! _Am I falling for Blaise Zambini?_ She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to go into his room with him. But the majority of her mind said no. She stood at her door when she heard a knock.

"What do you want Blaise?! I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Hermione through the door.

"Can you please open the door? I want to apologize to you" Hermione opened the door. "Thank you, I'm sorry about saying that to you. It was too forward, but I wanted to ask you. Will you go on a date with me this Friday night?" She thought for a second....

* * *

Okay everyone!!! This is the part where you have to chose!! Should Hermione say no to him after he was so rude to her? Or should she accept his apology and go out on the date?

Please let me know what you want.. how you liked it.. and how i can improve it!! Thanks a lot everyone!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!! I'm happy a few people liked it so far!

Velvet Revolution - Thank you sooo much for the spelling correction! You're awesome! Haha. Thank you for the comment!  
aCharmedOne - You are right, it would be really great to have a Blaise/Hermione story! Thanx for the comment!  
hermioneemma - Thank you for the comment!  
oreo69not69 - Yea, you are right.. there are a lot of the bet plot things goin around, but they're still fun to write! And people like them! So I'm going to keep writing! And it's a story, I can make the character's act and feel how I want.. Thanks for the comment tho!  
---------------------------------  
"Ummm..." Hermione thought a little harder.  
"Come on, it's only a date. If you don't want to go, you don't have to, but I'd really like for you to go with me," said Blaise. "Please, please, please? Do I have to get on my knees and beg you?" he said with a laugh.  
"No, please don't get on your knees. I guess it's only one date. I'll go with you Mr. Zabini," Hermione thought she was making a big mistake, but she decided to go with it.  
"Thank you so much Hermione! Please don't call me Mr. Zabini, you called me Blaise earlier, just keep it Blaise. But, where would you like to go Friday?" he asked.  
"Hmm...make it a suprise, Blase" responded Hermione with a little giggle.  
They both said goodnight and Hermione closed her door and went to bed. Hermione couldn't sleep, all she could think about was their date coming up this Friday night. She was so excited. She was up half the night preparing her clothes for a night that was still 5 nights away. She picked out an outfit just perfect for the first date. She made sure she put it away so no one would see it until then. Finally, she got to sleep at around 4 in the morning. Blaise didn't go right to his room. He stayed out in the Head's Common Room until Draco knocked.  
"Hey Draco, what's up? I just got a date with Hermione this Friday night," said Blaise.  
"You don't expect to get into her pants so soon do you? She's not going to go for it," said Draco. "You gotta take it slow with chicks like her."  
Blaise responded with an attitude, "I know, that's why I asked her out on a date, not to bang me."  
"Got it, dude. I'm off to the dungeons, I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Draco with a yawn.  
"All right, see ya," responded Blaise.  
Blaise walked into his room around 1 in the morning. He went to sleep thinking about where to take Hermione for their first date. He thought about a romantic dinner in a nice restaurant but that would be too grown up for people their ages. Then he thought of somewhere that would be fun. 'Should I taker her to a dance club?' thought Blaise. 'I wonder if she can dance? Ah, I can take her anyway.'  
They both awoke the next morning. Blaise got dressed and headed down for breakfast. Hermione got into a quick shower, got dressed, put on some eye liner and headed down to breakfast 20 minutes late. Harry and Ron called her over to them so she could eat.  
"Hey 'Mione, I saved you some of the french toast. Everyone grabs for it so it's normally gone by the time you get down here," said Ron sweetly. "So I decided to grab you some."  
"He only got you some because I told him to get it for you," said Harry with a laugh.  
"Awe Harry! I wanted her to think I was really nice," said Ron snickering.  
"You guys are both sweet, thanks much!" said Hermione.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to their classes all week. Friday was here and it was the last class of the day when Hermione was feeling kind of sick for some reason. She decided to go to the girls room instead of class. She walked into one of the stalls and threw up her breakfast. As soon as she was finished she passed out and hit the ground hard, with a loud thump. While passed out Hermione had a dream about a little girl running through the halls or Hogwarts. She seemed to be lost and went into a room. The door locked on her and the little girl couldn't get out. Just then, Ginny walks into the bathroom and shook Hermione to try and wake her up. Hermione opens her eyes slowly, wondering what her dream was about.   
"Hermione?! Are you okay? I'm going to go get Madame Pompfrey, I'll be right back," said Ginny.  
"No, I'm all right, just a little light headed and a little sick. I'll be okay, all I need is some rest," responded Hermione anxiously. She tried to sit up, but she felt a really bad head rush and had to lay back down.  
"I really think you need to go to the hospital wing. Your head is bleeding a little bit, you need to make sure you're okay."  
"I'm fine Ginny, now help me up so I can get cleaned up," answered Hermione with a bit of an attitude. She cleaned herself up and went to the Head common room. She went into her room and decided to get dressed for her and Blaise's date tonight. She wore a short dress that perfectly hugged every curve in her body. It was black, lined with red trim. She looked beautiful and her dress was just perfect for dancing. She put her hair up into a messy bun with strands of hair hanging out that slightly curled.  
In the next room was Blaise getting ready also. He wore dark gray jeans with a black dress shirt. He spiked the front of his hair up and walked out of his room. Just as he walked out, Hermione's door opened. Blaise's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe how beautiful Hermione was.  
"Blaise, I know I look different, but some people can actually look pretty when they dress up."  
"No, it's not that at all, I mean, you are beautiful everytime I see you, but tonight, you just look..." Blaise couldn't think of a word to finish his sentence.  
Just then Draco walks up, kisses Hermione's hand and says, "Extraordinary. Granger, you look like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
"Really now Draco? Okay, I must look like a joke then. Draco says I look good? Hah, that's a laugh! I have to change now then," Hermione said sarcastically.  
Draco shook his head, "No, I really mean it. You look really nice tonight. Where are you going with Potter and Wealsy for them to see you like this?"  
"Actually, Draco" started Blaise.  
"Wait...you're going out on a date with this loser? Ha! I know he's my buddy and all, but you're going on a date with him?" Draco started laughing hysterically.  
"Yes, Malfoy. I'm going on a date with him."  
"Well, since you can go on a date with him, next Friday would you go out with me?" Draco asked politely. 'I cant believe I am actually asking this mudblood out on a date' He thought in his head.  
Hermione started to giggle a little bit, then let out a loud laugh. "I cant believe you just asked to go on a date with me! After all those times you called me a mudblood and fought with my best friends? No, I will not go out with you. Let's go Blaise." Hermione pulled Blaise and they walked out of the head common room.  
"All right, now that that's settled, we're going to a dance club tonight," said Blaise.  
"Oh! Are we really? I love to dance!"  
Hermione and Blaise went to the club, danced a lot had tons of butterbeer. Their first date was so much fun in Hermione's eyes. She was happy she said yes. Their night came to an end and they walked back to the head common room. Hermione sat on the couch by the fireplace and Blaise sat down next to her.  
"Tonight was perfect, I really had fun," said Hermione with a smile.  
"I had fun, too," Blaise leaned in to kiss Hermione and paused for a second to see if she was going to pull away. Her eyes were closed and he looked at her lips. They were perfect, and heart shape. They looked so soft. He leaned in further and kissed her. She kissed back.  
'This is perfect! This is the best kiss I have ever had,' She thought to herself. The kiss ended and Blaise looked into Hermione's beautiful eyes. She looked so innocent. She looked back, directly into his eyes. She went to kiss him again, but he stopped her.  
"Would you like to come into my room and make tonight perfect?" Blaise asked Hermione.  
Hermione looked at him for a second and got up. She walked into the section where the two doors were. She thought to herself, 'Should I go to my room since he was pig enough to ask that on our first night together? Or go to his and make it a wonderful night and forget about him being a pig?' She turned, opened the door and walked into the bedroom.  
-------------------------------------  
Okay everyone!! How was the chapter? I know I know.. kinda boring.. but hey, it's my first story!! Now who's bedroom should she be in? Should I bring sex into the story so early? Or should she go into her room and be mad at him for a while.. Come on guys, we're talking about Hermione here!!! Haha. Okay let me know everyone!!


End file.
